Gobber's Guide to Training a Dragon (and Saving a Village)
by thorborn
Summary: Gobber wants to train a dragon and he finally see his chance after finding an old friend in the woods. now he is determined to train a dragon and won't rest until he does. Hiccup is pretty sure Gobber won't be sleeping for a while then.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so where to begin. I was reading up about Dragons: defenders of Berk and it said that one of the episodes will involve Gobber training a dragon. I did a double take at this Gobber training a Dragon? Didn't he sort of train a BoneNapper once? And then I had an idea. So that is the origan of this story. **

**Gobber POV **

Gobber was strolling through the woods, he missed doing this he use to do this all the time when he was younger if it was to go hunting for the Trolls that kept stealing his left sock or if it was just to relax look at the view and smell the flowers (not the most Viking thing to do but Gobber enjoyed it).

Gobber walked up to cliff and looked out over the vast ocean, he couldn't help but remember his adventures he use to have with his best friend Stoick and Stoick brother Spitelout. They had many adventures when they were younger before Stoick became chief and Gobber lost his leg. Gobber had his fair share of solo adventures as well most involving a certain BoneNapper and some sort of hammerhead- random-assortment-of-creature-hybrid (which were all true mind you).

Suddenly Gobber was pushed aside by a sudden gust of wind; he looked up to see a very familiar group of dragons fly over him. He smiled to himself Dragons Gobber remembered a time when it was Kill them or they kill you, but all of that changed because of the very boy he helped train in the art of the smith Hiccup.

The boy was the first to tame a dragon and not any dragon the unholy child of lighting and death itself, he tamed the Night Fury. The boy used the skills Gobber taught him to fix the Dragons tailfin and become the first Viking to fly. Gobber was not ashamed to admit that he was quite intrigued and impressed when he saw the Night Fury protecting Hiccup in the kill ring (and the impressive pulley system on the Dragon even made Gobber feel a tingle in his stomach). Then after being dishonoured by his father and the village what does the boy go and do? He tame four dragons that the village have been using as punching bags for the last few years, and then goes and saves the entire village sorry ass from being eaten by a dragon the size of a mountain, Killing the damn beast as well.

Gobber's thoughts were broken by another gust of wind knocking him over; Gobber looks up just in time to see a large blue ThunderDrum caring a large chuckling red beared man. Gobber smiled at the sight of his best friend Stoick riding on top of his dragon Thornado.

A few weeks ago Gobber managed to convince (with a little help from Hiccup) that Stoick should try to tame a dragon. Stoick took a liking to the idea but liked no other dragon better then Toothless (which neither Hiccup nor Toothless liked). But after saving a fishing boat Stoick found himself a Dragon, a very powerful dragon called a ThunderDrum. The ThunderDrum however was not so pleased about the whole idea and managed to escape. It turns out the ThunderDrum was trying to help out a friend of his who had a broken wing by bringing her (found out soon after) fish. And after what Stoick describes as an epic fight between bloodthirsty boars, Stoick and the ThunderDrum bonded. The ThunderDrum was soon named shortly after as Thornado because in stoick's words "he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado".

Gobber suddenly felt a little left out, sure he has ridden on Thornado a few times as well as Snotlouts Dragon HookFang but he himself didn't have a dragon. He was close once but that dragon left for its mating season and hasn't returned since, to bad too he lost his favourite belt buckle to that dragon.

Suddenly Gobber was pushed to the ground by a huge gust of wind, "all right I've had enough of ye practical jokes can't ye leave a crippled in peace…." Said Gobber turning around only for his anger to be replaced with a big smile.

Gobber didn't have a Dragon but that was about to change….

**Hiccup POV **

Hiccup and the gang landed in the Dragon Academy, they had just finished some advance air tricks… well Hiccup and Toothless have and Astrid and Stormfly were almost there, the others tho were still stuck on the basics.

Hiccup sighed as he watched the twins get into another fight, Fishlegs and Astrid started talking about dragon tricks (Fishlegs was good at the theory not the physical) while Snotlout tried to woo Astrid with his "manliness".

Hiccup how ever had nothing to do, he could work on one of his many unfinished projects but none really jumped to mind. Then he noticed Gobber standing at the entrance gesturing him over. This ether meant his dad wanted to talk to him (as well as the high consul) or Gobber wanted to talk in private. Hiccup guessed that because nothing had blown up (well not recently), it was the second option.

Hiccup walked over to his mentor Toothless (like always) in tow, as the two arrived Gobber smiled wider. Hiccup had learned over the years that if Gobber smiled like that it was not a good sign. "Ah me lad… ye got a minute?" asked Gobber staring down at the boy. "Sure Gobber what is it?" asked Hiccup a little bit curious at why the older man had so much joy in his voice.

"Ah lad come meet me in the cove were ye meet Toothless alright and bring lot of fish and when I say a lot I mean a lot " said Gobber almost doing a little dance of victory before hobbling of. Leaving a very confused Hiccup and a hungry Toothless.

**After grabbing some fish (that Toothless didn't eat) no one's POV **

Hiccup continued to wonder what his mentor had in mind and why he need so much fish as he and Toothless walked over to the cove. Toothless on the other hand was wondering why they had this much fish and he wasn't allowed to eat any of it.

As the two entered the cove they found Gobber standing in the middle thinking to himself, Gobber turned around and gave them his missing tooth smile. "Ye bring the fish? Good." Said Gobber grabbing the large basket from Hiccup and lifting it with easy. "Umm Gobber you never explained why you needed all this fish" said Hiccup looking up at the taller man. "Oh it's not for me, it's for him" said Gobber gesturing towards one of the walls of the cove.

Hiccup stared up at the wall wondering what Gobber meant; suddenly Toothless tensed up and stared at the wall eyes turning into slits. Hiccup look closer and noticed several trees shock viciously, each time a tree shock it was a closer tree to them. Hiccup walked back as he made out a large object moving towards them, suddenly a huge tree fell into the cove causing Hiccup to jump back in fear.

Hiccup looked up at culprit his eyes widening in shock, he looked over to Gobber with a mixture of shock, surprise and confusion. Gobber smiled back at the young boy walking over to the side of the cove basket of fish in hand. A large bone claw began to scrape along the side of the wall before leaping of shacking the floor of the cove as it landed with a thud.

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, looming in front of him with its complete set of Bone armour was a very familiar looking BoneKnapper. "Hiccup I would like to introduce ye to… MY Dragon and I want YE to help me train him!" said Gobber almost jumping for joy.

Hiccup could only smile.

**So what do you think? Do you think it's going to be predictable? (probably will be). But all I can tell you is this is going to be one Hel of a ride and I'm going to enjoy writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok to tell you the truth this story is not on the top of my to-do list so don't expect regular updates I'm already behind schedule because of other reasons. But I will try my hardiest to make each chapter enjoyable. **

**Hiccup POV. **

Hiccup wasn't really sure what to say right in front of him in flash and mostly bone was a BoneNapper one of the rarest dragon species' in the world, not only that but it was the same one Gobber was arch enemies with for so many years. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that Hiccup had seen Gobber end there little feuded only a few months ago he wouldn't even believe it.

How Hiccup had known that it was the same BoneNapper as the one Gobber knew simple, Gobber was nearly touching the Napper and wasn't dead. It's not that BoneNappers where aggressive dragons an over protective hoarder would fit the bill. They didn't like anyone or anything from taking their bones Gobber being in touching distance of the larger Dragon was a sign that the BoneNapper knew him.

Gobber was smiling at Hiccup as he began to lean agents the harden bone on the BoneNappers leg "so ye goin' to help me or not?" ask Gobber impatiently. "Going to what?" replied Hiccup in a very unintelligent way.

"Train him of course why else would I show him to ye?" ask Gobber patting his meaty hand upon the giant dragons leg. "You could have shown me him because you want to in role for dragon training because It's my job to interview every new trainer who wants to train a dragon in the academy" said Hiccup dryly.

Berk wasn't the only Village now with trained Dragon know, they still had the most Dragon riders and the most skilled at the art and Berk was still the only one with an academy devoted to the art, anyone on the Barbaric Archipelago (who was a friend of Berk of course) who wanted to train a dragon must bring their own Dragon to the academy for lessons from Hiccup.

How did this all start and put Hiccups life through a living Hel? Well the Vikings of the Shivering Shores where famous for two things there viciousness in battle and they were notorious gossipers. And after Stoick repainted half the Shivering Shores in undigested half cooked mutton on the back of a ThunderDrum who was busy painting the other half of the shivering shores with overcooked fish gut their became a lot more to gossip about.

So now Hiccup must go through the nightmare of teaching anyone who showed up with a dragon and his father's permission to train a dragon. Lucky for Hiccup very few people where able to get a dragon to come with them willingly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" ask Gobber looking at the teen with an eyebrow raised. "Umm because that's what you have to do to in role for classes" replies Hiccup in a curious tone wondering what his mentor was up to.

"And who said I wanted to in role for classes?" ask Gobber looking at his apprentice a smiling at his confusion. "You just did when you asked me to help you train him!" cries Hiccup in frustration. "No I asked you to help me train him not give me lessons on how to besides does he look like he would fit in the academy?" said Gobber.

Hiccup could see what he meant; the BoneNapper was nearly as tall as the Cove walls and took up at least ¼ of the coves room. The coves wall where at least twice the height of the academy's and because of the huge metal spider web of chains the larger dragon would not be able to stand up right.

"Besides I want to do this in secret" said Gobber throwing the large bag of fish in the air which was swallowed whole by the large bony dragon. "What why?" yelled Hiccup looking at his older mentor to see if he was kidding. "Because I want it to be a surprise" said Gobber in a dead serious way much to Hiccups disappointment.

"We can't possible train such a large Dragon in secret besides we need a more suited training area!" said Hiccup trying to get Gobber to see reason. "If my memory is correct ye trained Toothless here and in my opinion wild dragons seem to be trained easier in the wild" said Gobber using reason, Hiccup sometimes really hated it when Gobber used his brain over his brawn.

Hiccup sighs unable to find a good argument to combat the larger Viking. "all right so how are we going to keep him secret, I mean he is bigger than a house and can fly so he won't stay in the cove for long, we have personal experience with his roar and we know its anything but quite plus he looks like he has an appetite" said Hiccup pointing out the problems they were going to have with hiding such a dragon.

"Hiccup I have one question for you why do you think The BoneNapper was put into mystery class and had been thought just to be a legend? Besides I have a plan..." as Gobber began to tell Hiccup his plan the two Dragons began to talk as well…

**Toothless POV. **

Toothless stared up at the larger dragon in aware especially at the large razer teeth in its mouth the large front ones nearly as long as his front paw. ::so you're the rear and powerful Night Fury I've heard so much about… you're a lot smaller than I thought you would be:: said The larger Dragon in an old rusty voice.

:: And you're the Legendary and mighty BoneNapper you're…. not as scary as I thought you would be:: said Toothless calming down after realizing that this BoneNapper was not in his prime. He was still weary of the much larger Dragon it had many scars covering its flesh and the bones it wore were snapped due to what looked like decades of fighting.

The BoneNapper must of sensed the smaller dragons uneasiness and gave a laugh that rattled his bone body armour. ::Relax young one my days of Killing and fighting are over, my armour is complete, I have mated now all I wish to do is settle down and maybe even help the one who allowed my life goals to be complete:: said the Napper looking over at the two Viking talking to each other.

::Why?:: ask Toothless curiously, the older Dragon sighed before saying ::well it all started after I left this island the first time….::

**Ok next chapter I'm going to do The BoneNapper POV during the events of legend of the BoneNapper just warning you guys alright.**


End file.
